I Wanna Be Where You Are
by Jaleesa J
Summary: He couldnt do it, he had to go back. He missed his Hime to much. Sequel to Never Can Say Goodbye! Songfic! Review!


I Wanna Be Where You Are

**A/N: Well, i was requested to do a Sequel of _Never can Say Goodbye. _So, here it is! Enjoy!**

*An ichihime fic*

Ichigo paced around his new apartment, his face in an intense scowl. It was New Year's Eve, exactly one year since he left his Hime.

_Can it be I stayed away to long? Did I leave your mind when I was gone?_

He slammed his fist down on the counter. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't keep living like this. Not without her.

_It's not my thing trying to get back, but this time let me tell you where I'm at…_

"That's it. I gotta go back. "

He went in to his bedroom, and pulled out his duffle bag. He started throwing everything into his bag, not caring about anything, but only her.

_You don't have to worry, cause I'm coming, back to where I've should've always stayed…_

He got what he needed and headed for the door. He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment, deciding that he would never go back there again.

_And now I've heard the maybe to your story, and it's enough love for me to stay…_

He hopped into his car and turned it on, revving the engine.

"I'm coming back Hime, I'm coming back." He slammed on the gas, and the car surged forward into the night.

_Can it be I stayed away too long? Did I leave your mind when I was gone?_

Orihime sat in her apartment, watching the fireworks outside her window. It was New Year's Eve, exactly one year since he left. She felt her eyes getting watery as she recalled the bitter memory.

_Well it's not my thing trying to get back, but this time let me tell you where im at…_

He didn't tell her where he was going, his new number, nothing. She felt her tears wet her checks, blurring her vision. She couldn't deny her feelings. She wanted to be with him.

_I wanna be where you are, anywhere you are, I wanna be where you are, everywhere you are…_

She wished she could just hear his voice, see his face one last time. But she knew it would never happen. It was just a silly dream.

"Ichi-kun, I miss you so much…"

_Please don't close the door to our future, there's so many things we haven't tried…_

Ichigo saw the familiar surroundings of his home town. He was almost there, just a little longer.

"Hold on Hime, I'm almost there."

_I will love you better than I used to, and give you all the love I have inside…_

Orihime thought she heard a car brake outside her apartment. She dismissed the thought, thinking it was only the fireworks. She was sure she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, though. She was positive when she thought they stopped in front of her door.

_I wanna be where you are…_

Three soft knocks welcomed her ears. She slowly stood up from her chair and walked slowly to the door. Another knock came. She took a deep breath and threw the door the door open.

_Anywhere you are…_

She gasped when she was picked up in a huge bear hug, her supply of oxygen being cut off. But she didn't care. He was back, her Ichi-kun was back.

_I wanna be where you are…_

"Hime," Said his deep, raspy voice, "I'm so sorry. I should've never left you. Please forgive me-"

He was cut off when soft lips met his own. At first he was too surprised to respond, but his shock quickly wore off. After a passionate five seconds, she pulled away.

_I gotta be where you are…_

He smirked to himself. That was certainly a nice welcome home. He ran his fingers through her deep, auburn hair. He looked into her grey, stormy eyes, glistened with tears. She smiled at him, her voice shaky,

"Welcome back, Ichi-kun. I've missed you so much…"

He pulled her into him again, and just let silence fill the air. He took in her ginger scent. He missed her too.

"I love you Hime. I'll never leave again."

_I wanna be where you are, anywhere you are, I wanna be where you are, everywhere you are…_

**The End.**

**A/N: Well, how did ya like it? Thought i do this sequel as a Happy New Years Present! So, Happy New Year! :)**


End file.
